


Soothe this restless feeling and banish the thoughts of day

by janetimothyfreeman



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Episode 7, Episode Related, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetimothyfreeman/pseuds/janetimothyfreeman
Summary: Set in episode 7: Yuuri is sleep-deprived and is feeling anxious. Viktor steps up to help.





	Soothe this restless feeling and banish the thoughts of day

Yuuri rolled to one side. Then to the other side. Then stared at the ceiling again. Then placed his hands over his eyes. That wasn’t working!

And how he should be able to land the jumps on his FS when he was unable to sleep a wink the night before? And everything was like a chain reaction: he was anxious, so he didn’t sleep; then he became more tired and more anxious and more tired and more anxious… He would have a breakdown in any minute, everyone would look down on him and Viktor would be gone-

“Sh.” He felt a strong and warm hand touching his forehead. “Why are you letting your mind go wild like that, Yuuri? All you need is a good rest.” When Yuuri moved his hands away and looked at him with surprise, Viktor just shrugged. “I am your coach and we’ve been sleeping in the same bed for quite some time now. I can sense this things. Even if I couldn’t, it’s you, Yuuri. We know how anxious you can be.” He caressed Yuuri’s forehead slowly." And I also know that everything would be better if you could sleep, even just a little. It would help you get confidence on your body again.”

He lifted Yuuri’s head and the pillow and placed them on his lap, resting his own back on the side wall. 

“But, Viktor, what about-”

“Shh. Don’t think. Just let your body take charge of your mind. Let your mind go blank.” Viktor said in a very calm tone. “Concentrate on my touch. Don’t think about it. Just feel it.”

Yuuri nodded, still unsure about all that. But then Viktor started tracing one finger, then another over his face, back and forth, with a smooth and tender care. Yuuri focused on the feeling of those fingertips against his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, his chin, his lips and back on his forehead… And over and over again. Viktor was humming too, and it was such a calm vibration, Yuuri couldn’t help but feel himself falling all over in a white and warm embrace, something he couldn’t define, but welcomed with peace.

In a matter of minutes, Yuuri was fast asleep. Viktor, however, didn’t stop his motion, although he was doing it more gently, barely touching Yuuri’s skin. Watching carefully the face of his pupil, inside his mind he could feel only one thing.

Viktor wished he could do this forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based [on this tumblr prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/49891513511/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-having-a-hard-time): _Imagine Person A of your OTP having a hard time falling asleep, so to help, Person B traces their finger over Person A’s face until they relax and eventually drift into a peaceful slumber._
> 
> And the title was based on the poem The Day is Done, by Henry Wadsworth Longfellow.
> 
> Hope you like it! Friendly reminder that English is not my first language and I don't have a beta.
> 
> Thank you very much!!
> 
> Jane.


End file.
